I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues
by MuchuFox
Summary: The annual Danville Summer Dance is coming up, and Isabella desperately wants to go with Phineas.  But will she have some competition along the way?  Phinbella and some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues**

**A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction**

.

**Hi all! MuchuFox here. I'm excited to get my first official fanfic up and running! Hope you enjoy it, and I can't wait to hear what people think. The story's still a work in progress, so I welcome any feedback you can give. And also, as much as I'd like to, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas glanced up from the day's Big Idea and saw Isabella smiling above.

"Hi, Isabella," Phineas said, casually continuing his work. "Just a rocket ship engine…stasis chamber…the usual."

"Where's Ferb?" Isabella asked, after silently watching Phineas for a minute.

"Oh, he had to get some blueprints from the store," Phineas answered. "He'll be back in a little while."

"Good, then we're all alone."

Phineas stopped working for a moment and turned to Isabella. As he looked straight at her, he realized there was something different about her today: something…beautiful.

Phineas had always thought Isabella was cute, sure, but this was different. As Isabella approached him, Phineas could see something new in her eyes…it was magical. Phineas could feel himself sweating as Isabella drew closer; his heart beat loudly in his chest. He'd never felt this way before.

"I've always wanted to tell you this, but I never got the chance until now," Isabella admitted as she reached out and took Phineas's hand. "Phineas…I love you."

The words rushed over him like an ocean wave. Phineas was lost in Isabella's eyes: completely numb, yet somehow feeling more than he ever had. He hardly knew what he was saying as his next words escaped his lips: "I…I love you too, Isabella."

Isabella stood close to Phineas, wrapping her arms around him. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"A-are you sure about this…?" Phineas asked uncertainly.

Isabella simply smiled. "Yes, yes, I am."

She began to lean in. Phineas, compelled by some greater power, began to do the same. He closed his eyes, ready to feel her lips touch his…

.

"Gnananana."

Phineas's eyes flew open, and he found himself puckering up into the bill of a platypus.

"Oh, it's just you, Perry," Phineas said, shaking himself to recover. Taking Perry in his hands, Phineas sat up and looked around. He was in bed: it had all been a dream.

Phineas looked over and saw that Ferb was still asleep. Deciding he'd leave his brother alone for a while, Phineas set Perry down and got up as quietly as possible. He quickly got dressed and shut the bedroom door softly behind him before heading downstairs.

Phineas grabbed a banana and slid out the front door before his mom could distract him with too many questions. It was still early, and not many people were outside yet. So Phineas was alone and free to think as he sat on the doorstep, eating his breakfast and contemplating his dream.

It was the third time he'd had that dream this week. It was always the same: Isabella came over, told him she loved him, and just before she was about to kiss him, Phineas would wake up. And it wasn't the first time Phineas had dreamt something of that nature: he had these sorts of dreams almost every night.

It wasn't that he liked Isabella…well, of course he _liked_ her, but, well, not like that…they were just good friends, that's all. Really good friends. Friends who spent every day with each other, built great inventions together…and he dreamed about kissing her…

Phineas shook himself awake. He couldn't do this. Not with Isabella, his best friend (well, after Ferb.) If she and he were to ever…well, it could ruin their friendship. And Phineas definitely didn't want that: Isabella was too important to him to lose. Therefore, he'd just have to stop thinking about her and stay as far away from her as possible.

Phineas sighed. Even Buford would see the flawed logic in that. Maybe if he could just admit to himself how he really felt, then try to admit it to Isabella…

Ah, that would never work. Besides, Phineas didn't even know if Isabella liked him. Sure, there were signs…but Phineas could never be certain if they meant anything. And truthfully, he was afraid what it would happen if they did. What would he do? What would he say? Normally, Phineas never had a problem talking to Isabella, but something was bound to change if they became…you know…

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Ah!" Phineas yelped, throwing his banana into the air in alarm. Recovering, he realized it was Isabella standing in front of him. Unfortunately, the banana fell back down and landed on his head right at that moment.

"Oh…um, hi, Isabella…" Phineas said, trying to wipe banana off his face.

"Are you okay, Phineas?" Isabella asked, looking concerned. "You seem a little…tense."

"Tense? Me? No way," Phineas said, trying to look cool as he wiped the last of the banana off. "I'm just…you know…doing my thing…"

"Uh, okay, if you say so," Isabella said, looking unsure, but not pressing the matter further. "So…what are you and Ferb gonna build today?"

"Not sure," Phineas answered, grateful for a change of topic. "Ferb's not awake yet, so we'll have to wait and see."

"Okay, well, I'll stop by later and see if the Fireside Girls and I can help out. Oh, and by the way," Isabella noted cautiously, "you know the annual Danville Summer Dance is coming up tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Phineas answered, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, er, I was just curious as to…you know…if you'd decided to, um, go with anyone yet?" Isabella said awkwardly.

"Um, well, no, I haven't yet…" Phineas replied, unsure of what to say.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Uh, I guess I've got to go for now then…" she said. "I'll see you later, Phineas."

"Yeah, see you later."

Isabella continued walking down the sidewalk and turned a corner. The minute she was gone, Phineas began to hit himself in the head.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Keep your eyes open for Chapter 2, coming soon...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who read - I was so excited to see how many hits I got so quickly! Special thanks to Darth Edocsil, WordNerb93, and writer-person2 for reviewing as well. A point of clarification: I like to think that Phineas, Ferb, and crew are about 12 years old, which might make them a little young to fall in love, but hey, what _aren't _they too young to do? So enjoy, and again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Isabella hit herself in the head as she walked around the street corner.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" she argued with herself. "You almost had it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Isabella continued to berate herself until she reached the Fireside Girls clubhouse. Opening the door, she quietly greeted her friends as she sat glumly in a chair. Gretchen quickly came to her side.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh, it's Phineas," Isabella sighed. "I tried to ask him out to the Danville Summer Dance just now, but I got too nervous and messed up. Now he probably thinks I'm a total loser."

Adyson laughed. "You get so worked up over these things, Isabella. You need to stop worrying about it so much and just get it over with."

"I know, I know," Isabella answered, "but I can't help it. I can talk to him normally, but the minute I try to ask him out or anything, I freeze up. It's a reflex."

"Oh, it's not that big a deal," Adyson said. "Here, look, I'll show you."

Adyson opened the clubhouse window, leaned her head out, and called out the window to Baljeet, who was walking across the way.

"Hey, Baljeet, wanna go to the Summer Dance with me?"

Baljeet looked shocked. "Wait, really?"

"No, not really, I was just trying to prove a point," Adyson said, and shut the window. Turning back to Isabella, she noted, "See? It's easy."

Isabella shook her head. "You don't understand: Phineas is my soulmate, my true love, my one, my only, my everything…"

Isabella dissolved into her Phineas-land dream state as she spoke. Adyson rolled her eyes as Gretchen shook her awake.

"Oh, sorry," Isabella said sheepishly. "Anyway, it's just really hard to ask someone out when you're totally in love with them and start daydreaming every time you're near them."

"Isn't that the truth," Ginger sighed. All the Fireside Girls stared at her and shook their heads, knowing she was thinking of her crush on Baljeet. Adyson interrupted the silence.

"Either way," Adyson said to Isabella, "it doesn't matter whether you're in love or not. The reality is that if you want to go with the dance with him, you've got to ask him, because obviously he's not going to ask you."

"Well, we don't know that," Gretchen noted clear-headedly. "For all we know, Phineas could be thinking about asking Isabella out right now. Right, Isabella? …Isabella?"

Isabella was back in Phineas-land again, daydreaming and not paying attention. Adyson groaned and picked up her backpack in frustration, which woke Isabella back up.

"Fine, don't take my advice," Adyson said angrily. "But mark my words, if you don't ask Phineas to the dance soon, then somebody else will get to him first – someone who actually deserves him more!"

And with that, Adyson walked out of the clubhouse and slammed the door behind her. Isabella sat there stunned as the other Fireside Girls gathered around.

"Gosh, what do you think that meant?" Milly asked. "Someone who deserves him more?"

"You don't think…no…" Ginger talked aloud to herself.

"No way, it can't be. Maybe…" Gretchen suggested.

"Yes," Isabella said, still in shock, but admitting the evident. "It's true. I'm not the only one who likes Phineas – Adyson likes him too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, plot twist! Hope everyone didn't mind the shorter chapter. Thanks for reading, and keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 3...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited to see how many people have read my story - thanks for taking the time! Special thanks to PnFfan101, writer-person2, WordNerb93, and Darth Edocsil for reviewing once again. So here comes Chapter 3, and again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Adyson walked down the street mumbling grumpily to herself.

"Who does she think she is?" Adyson grumbled. "She thinks just because she's liked him forever, she deserves to be with him. Ha! Like she's ever even tried to ask him out. Besides, whenever we're building stuff and she's off in 'Phineas-land', who gets the job done? Me! Phineas probably likes me better anyway…"

Adyson continued to grumble angrily as she turned a corner and walked past the Flynn-Fletcher house. But she stopped suddenly, thinking of an idea, and hurried around the house to the backyard. Pushing the gate open, she saw Phineas and Ferb hard at work on the day's Big Idea. Putting on her sweetest-looking face and voice, she announced herself:

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?"

"Hey Isabella, we're just…" Phineas said, turning around, but stopped short when he saw Adyson standing there. "Oh…hi, Adyson. What are you doing here?"

Adyson grimaced at being mistaken for Isabella, but covered it up and answered, "Just checking out what you and Ferb are up to."

"Well, we're building a satellite," Phineas replied, but he was still confused. "Where are Isabella and the other Fireside Girls?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Adyson said evasively. "I just thought I'd stop by and see for myself because…well, I never get to spend any time alone with you, Phineas."

"Oh, okay," Phineas said, feeling slightly awkward. But he shook it off and asked, "Well, as long as you're here, would you mind helping us weld some of this metal?"

"Of course, anything you need," Adyson said sweetly, grabbed a blowtorch, and got to work. Ferb, having silently watched this exchange, shook his head and returned to the project as well.

.

Before long, Adyson heard the gate open behind her and a voice call out, "Hey Phineas, whatcha…?" before stopping short.

Adyson smiled mischievously and did not turn around, but simply kept working as Phineas answered.

"Oh, there you are Isabella," Phineas said. "I was wondering when you were going to come over. Adyson's been here for a while helping me and Ferb out with building this satellite."

"Has she now?" was Isabella's reply, which sounded quite forced.

Adyson then turned around and lifted up her welding mask, revealing a grin whose meaning only Isabella knew. But she lowered it again and continued working as Phineas explained the project.

"We're going to launch this satellite any minute now," Adyson heard Phineas tell the Fireside Girls. "It's going to project my face and Ferb's face onto the moon! We'll be real men in the moon! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, very cool," Adyson heard Isabella answer. But Adyson could tell Isabella was looking jealously at her. Adyson grinned at her success. She then finished her welding work and stepped back, looking proudly at it.

"All set, Phineas," Adyson called out as she took off her welding mask and set down the blowtorch.

"Great!" Phineas answered, and hurried over to look at Adyson's handiwork. "Looking good," he said after studying the satellite for a moment. "I think we're ready for liftoff! Are you all set, Ferb?"

Ferb, who was behind the liftoff controls on the other side of the backyard, nodded a yes.

"All right then, everyone, let's get out of the way and watch this baby go!" Phineas said excitedly.

Phineas ran over behind Ferb and motioned for the others to follow. Adyson sauntered past Isabella, throwing her a smirk along the way, which made Isabella cringe with anger. Adyson simply smiled and stood next to Phineas as he began the countdown.

"Okay, Ferb, here we go: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Ferb pressed a button on the control panel. Immediately the rockets on the satellite lit up. It was a spectacular sight: the satellite lifted off the launch pad and shot straight into the air. It flew higher and higher until they couldn't see it anymore, and everyone applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," Phineas bowed jokingly. "We will be able to see the fruits of our labors tonight after sunset and…what happened to all the controls?"

As everyone looked back around, they realized the control panel and launch pad had mysteriously disappeared while they weren't looking. Phineas looked questioningly at Ferb, but his brother just shrugged and brushed off a bug that had landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, the gate flew open again and Candace marched through, thrusting out her arm to show her following mother.

"There, see? I told you!" Candace said, not even looking at the empty yard. "They built a satellite!"

"Uh huh," her mother replied, "and my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Candace turned around and hit herself in the head. "Not again!"

"Honey, I think we need to set up another therapeutic session for you," her mother said. "These inventions are getting a little far-fetched."

"But…but…"

"Ah – no buts, I'll call Dr. Finkelstein first thing tomorrow. Now come inside, sweetie, I'll make you a protein shake."

Candace sighed and reluctantly followed her mother inside the back door. Adyson quickly turned to Phineas and said, "That was so cool, Phineas, I can't wait to see it tonight!"

"Thanks, Adyson," Phineas replied. "Why don't you come over at sunset? We can watch the projection go up together."

"Really? Wow!" Adyson answered. "Well, I'll be there! See you then, Phineas!"

Adyson threw another hidden smirk at the shocked Isabella before sweetly skipping out of the backyard. Phineas turned to Isabella.

"You and the other Fireside Girls will come too, right?" Phineas asked her.

"I don't know, Phineas," Isabella answered, trying to hide an obvious angry grimace. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your alone time with _Adyson_, now, would I? Come on, girls," Isabella huffed to the others, and marched out of the backyard. Gretchen tried to give Phineas an apologetic look as they left, but Isabella grabbed her and slammed the gate shut.

Confusion written all over his face, Phineas turned to Ferb. "What's up with her?"

Ferb shrugged, and Phineas sighed. But another question suddenly seemed to strike him as he glanced around the backyard.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we all know what that means...Chapter 4, coming up soon! Thanks again for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I'm glad to see how many people have checked out the story and are enjoying it, and I'd once more like to thank WordNerb93, PnFfan101, and LoVingYoUnOw for sending in reviews. This chapter's sort of a passing chapter, but I had to bring in Doof and Perry at least once, right? As always, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Ow, ow, okay, you win!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried out as Agent P twisted the evil scientist into a knot and tied his hands and feet together with some rope. The platypus then stepped back, brushed himself off, and glanced over the day's handiwork.

Perry had successfully escaped from his trap, destroyed Doofenshmirtz's "Turn-Things-Into-Harmless-Tiny-Bugs-Inator", and finally tied the evil scientist up, defeating Doofenshmirtz for the day. Even though Perry had accidentally fired the Inator once or twice into the Danville suburbs, no damage appeared to have been caused, and it looked like his work there was done. Agent P turned to leave through the lab door.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz called out. "Don't go out that door!"

Perry turned and looked quizzically at his nemesis.

"You'll get rubble on my new carpet," Doofenshmirtz explained.

Agent P rolled his eyes and continued through the door. But as he stepped over the threshold, Perry found himself suddenly hoisted up into the air. He was trapped in a pet cage that had latched itself to the ceiling.

"Haha, I got you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried out gleefully. "For the second time today, too! Now I order you to come over here and untie…oh, but you're trapped too. Hmmmm…I guess I probably should have thought this through a little more."

Agent P rolled his eyes again and began to look for an escape route. Seeing the ceiling tile above him was loose, Perry kicked it upwards, causing it to fall out of place. He stuck his head up through the hole and found himself in a ventilation shaft.

"Oh good, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz called out. "You found a way out! Now come and untie me!"

Agent P jumped into the shaft and began to crawl in the other direction.

"Yes, that's good," Doofenshmirtz said, "keep coming…hey, where are you going?"

The agent ignored the further shouts of "Perry the Platypus, you get back here!" that resonated from behind him, and continued down the shaft. He crawled until he reached a vent on the side of the building, and kicked it open. Climbing out carefully, Agent P then closed the vent, shutting out the last cry of "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" that emanated from within. Perry found his way down the side of the apartment building and reached the ground. Then he hurried into the alleyway, jumped in his hovercraft, and headed for home.

As Perry flew over the Flynn-Fletcher house, he quickly pressed the "auto-return" button on the hovercraft and jumped out into a tree. He fell through the branches, lost his hat somewhere on a stick, and landed with a thump on the ground behind Phineas and Ferb.

"Gnananana."

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said, noticing the platypus behind him. "We were just wondering where you disappeared to."

"Gnananana."

"Yeah, I bet it was exciting," Phineas agreed. "Well, I guess that's it for the day, Ferb," Phineas said to his brother. "We accomplished everything we wanted to do for now."

Ferb nodded and was about to head for the house when Buford rushed in the backyard, carrying a toolbox and out of breath.

"I brought my toolbox," Buford panted, leaning against the fence for support. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you missed the liftoff," Phineas answered apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would take you that long to get your toolbox."

"Well, it wouldn't have," Buford reasoned, "but I had to pick up the nerd."

Buford unlatched the box and Baljeet rolled out onto the ground.

"Oof!" Baljeet mumbled as he landed. Getting up, he said to Buford, "You could have at least taken out the tuna sandwich before putting me in there!"

"And miss lunch? No way," Buford answered, taking a bite from the sandwich in retort.

"Hey, where are the Fireside Girls?" Baljeet asked, glancing around. "I thought they were going to stop by."

"They did, but they left," Phineas explained. "I think Isabella might be mad at me for some reason…"

"Ah, say no more," Buford interrupted, beginning to sound oddly like a psychologist. "I understand completely. Please, follow me as I explain."

Phineas glanced at Ferb, who shrugged once more. But they followed Buford anyway as he walked into the house. Baljeet simply shook his head and did the same.

Perry rolled his eyes as they left – even he knew that Buford was not one to give sound advice in the love department.

* * *

><p><strong>And we'll see how that goes next time in Chapter 5...where, for those of you who are Phinbella fans, you might get a little surprise. ;) ;) Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5, everyone! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, especially WordNerb93, who's reviewed every chapter so far! So enjoy the chapter, and again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Buford grabbed a plate of snacks that Mrs. Flynn had set out for the kids and sat on a stool in the kitchen. After munching on a bit of it, he faced Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet and began his lesson.

"See, Phineas," Buford said, "Isabella's mad because you probably weren't paying attention to her today or something. Either that or she's mad at one of her friends. Maybe both, if you're unlucky."

"How can you know that, though?" Phineas asked. "You weren't even there."

"Trust me," Buford answered, "all girls want attention. Especially when they're having fights with each other."

"But I was paying attention to her…" Phineas started to say, but saw the knowing look on Ferb's face. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I wasn't so much."

"And what you never wanna do is pay attention to another girl more than the one of interest, because then they get jealous," Buford continued.

"Oh…" Phineas said, feeling guilty. "Well, I…"

"And you never, _ever_ want to invite one girl to something and not invite said girl of interest, that's suicide," Buford finished.

"Strike three," Ferb noted quietly.

Phineas slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Yep, you've gotta watch what you do," Buford said, munching on some more snacks.

"And how do you know all this?" Baljeet asked, bearing down on his bullying friend.

"Because it happens every week on _Gossip Girl_," Buford replied. But seeing the strange looks on the others' faces, he quickly added, "So I've heard."

"But why does she care so much if I pay attention to her?" Phineas asked. "She doesn't care if Ferb doesn't talk to her."

"Well, because she likes you, duh," Buford said, taking a bite out of another snack. Seeing Phineas's jaw drop to the floor, he added, "What, you haven't noticed?"

Phineas, dumbfounded, shook his head. Buford gave him a look.

"Really? Wow, you are blind," Buford said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Phineas said, trying to clarify. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Buford retorted. "She's been in love with you all summer. Isn't it obvious?"

Phineas thought back to all those signs he'd seen over the past months, but had never been sure about. They all made sense now.

_You had me at our grandchildren…_

_ Phineas, since you obviously won't figure this out on your own, I think I'm the one causing the cute interference…_

_So, uh, Phineas, I was wondering if maybe after this you'd like to go to the premiere of the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie?_

_You're asking me to go to the city of love with you?_

_ Wow, Phineas, this is so romantic…_

"Wow, she really does like me…" Phineas realized, going into a daydream.

"Great, now that we've got that cleared up," Buford announced, finishing his snacks and standing up in a business-like fashion, "when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Wait, what?" Phineas said, waking with a jolt.

"Ask her out!" Buford repeated. "You know, go on a date, kiss, get married, have kids, etc."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Phineas said. "I don't know about all that…"

"Well, don't you like her?" Buford interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but…"

"Then ask her out!" Buford said as headed for the back door. "And soon, because it sounds like she's getting jealous of someone…"

And with that, Buford left. Baljeet turned to Phineas and nodded assent.

"He's right, you know," Baljeet said. "You should ask her to the Danville Summer Dance!"

"I don't know…" Phineas said, sounding nothing like his normal, confident self. "I'm not sure if I can…"

"Of course you can!" Baljeet said. "You can build a time machine and a portal to Mars, why can't you ask a girl to a dance?"

"Well, I…just don't know," Phineas tried to explain.

"All right, but you might regret it if you don't…" Baljeet added before he himself took leave of the house.

As Baljeet walked out of the backyard and down the street, he thought a little bit about what had just happened. As much as he would've liked to see Phineas and Isabella together, it looked like Phineas would need some time to think things through. Baljeet would just have to try to put this together from a different angle…

* * *

><p><strong>And we'll see what that angle is...in Chapter 6. Thanks for reading everyone, and sorry for the short chapter, but there's more on the way...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Hope everyone's had a wonderful holiday, and thanks again to this week's reviewers: WordNerb93 and Monnicke. And now, please enjoy Chapter 6...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Baljeet knocked on the Fireside Girls clubhouse door. A panel slid open, and some eyes appeared from behind it.

"Who's there?" asked the guard.

"It's Baljeet," the boy answered.

"And how can we be sure of that?" the guard asked.

"Well, er…"

"What is the quadratic formula?" the guard interrupted.

"Oh, that's easy: x is equal to negative b plus or minus…" Baljeet began.

"Okay, okay, it's you," the guard said, and opened the door. Baljeet entered quickly, and the door was shut behind him.

"Sorry about that," the guard explained, who Baljeet now realized was Milly. "We've been implementing a new security system."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say we've had some disturbances in the ranks…nothing we can't handle," Milly answered. She motioned to a chair and said, "Here, sit down and tell us what you need."

Baljeet sat down in a chair as the other Fireside Girls stopped what they were doing and gathered around. Baljeet gulped, nervous at being the center of attention, but began to speak.

"Well, see, I'm here to tell Isabella something," Baljeet said. "Where is she?"

"Our leader is currently indisposed," Katie replied. "We can pass a message along if necessary."

"Um, well, see, I was just talking with Phineas, Ferb, and Buford," Baljeet went on, "and we were talking about Phineas asking Isabella to the Danville Summer Dance…"

"What?" the Fireside Girls all shouted at once.

"Phineas likes Isabella?" Holly exclaimed.

"Well, um…" Baljeet tried to explain.

"He likes her!" Ginger announced.

The Fireside Girls all screamed at once, causing Baljeet to cover his ears. The girls all started to talk excitedly with one another.

"I knew it was going to happen soon…"

"This is so exciting!"

"I can't wait to tell Isabella…"

"Wait!"

This last word came from Baljeet, who spoke so loudly and suddenly that everyone was quiet.

"Phineas isn't sure if he's going to ask her yet," Baljeet finished. The Fireside Girls all immediately looked crestfallen.

Gretchen tried to be optimistic, however. "But you were talking about it, right?"

"Buford was trying to convince Phineas to ask Isabella out," Baljeet said, "and I suggested he ask her to the dance tomorrow night. But he looked confused and said he wasn't sure."

"Hmmm," Gretchen muttered, "a classic case of internal conflict."

"They're in friend territory right now, it can be a dangerous place to be," Katie noted. "We'll never know if Phineas will get the courage to take it to the next level."

"He just needs a little push, that's all," Holly added thoughtfully.

"I think we can arrange that," Milly smiled. "So you know what that means, right, girls?"

"Time to get our strategic planning patches!" Ginger chirped.

"Right," Milly replied. "Fireside Girls, to your stations!"

The girls all quickly rearranged the furniture in the clubhouse to face the back wall, where Milly set up a giant note pad. She whipped out a marker and wrote "Phinbella Version 12.0" at the top.

"Wait, you've already tried to set up Phineas and Isabella 11 times before now?" Baljeet asked incredulously.

"12 if you count the one with the petting zoo," Ginger said.

"But we don't like to talk about that one," Holly added.

Milly, trying to regain attention, turned to Baljeet. "Thank you, Baljeet, we

appreciate the information. Come back if you have any new leads."

The boy looked confused. "Wait, you want me to leave?"

"Yes, thank you."

Baljeet frowned. "What if you need my help devising a plan?"

"Yeah, I think we should let him stay," Ginger said, and threw a huge smile at Baljeet that made him blush.

"Sorry, strategic planning sessions are for Fireside Girls only," Milly said. "But we'll let you know when we're going to implement our final plan."

"Oh, okay," Baljeet replied, feeling a little disappointed. But he got up and exited the clubhouse. Ginger pouted for a moment but eventually turned back to Milly as she began the session.

"All right, girls," Milly spoke. "It's time to fix up everyone's favorite couple!"

.

"Okay, girls, move out!"

The Fireside Girls bolted from the clubhouse one by one and hurried down the street. Taking their designating hiding places by the Flynn-Fletcher home, each took out a walkie-talkie and got ready to receive their orders. Milly, having taken the reins for this mission, remained at the corner of the street, overlooking the scene.

"How's it look, Heckle?" Milly spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"The yard is clear, Jekyll," answered Gretchen, who was perched in the tree across the street, looking over the Flynn-Fletcher house with binoculars.

"Excellent," Milly replied. "And Isabella's house?"

Gretchen turned around and looked at the Garcia-Shapiro house. "Clear as well, sir."

"Perfect. Operation Phinbella 12.0 is a go!" Milly ordered into the walkie-talkie. "Girls, take your positions! Treckle, you're up."

"Roger that, Jekyll," Holly answered. Poking her head out from a nearby bush, Holly took off across the Flynn-Fletchers' yard and hurried up to the front door. Taking an envelope out of her pocket and placing it on the welcome mat, she quickly ran back to her position and hid once more.

"Phase 1 is a success, Jekyll."

"Great," Milly answered. "Deckyll, you're on."

Katie jumped out from behind a mailbox and scurried over to the Garcia-Shapiro's. She placed another envelope on their doormat and ran back to her hiding place.

"Phase 2 is complete, Jekyll."

"All right," Milly said. "Heckle, are you ready for Phase 3?"

"Ready as ever, Jekyll," Gretchen replied. "Here goes!"

Gretchen pulled out a slingshot and steadied herself against a tree branch. Facing Phineas's house, she loaded a pebble into the shooter and aimed carefully. With a single shot, she skillfully nailed the doorbell and heard it ring out.

"Hide, girls!" Milly ordered, and all the Fireside Girls stopped watching and quickly pulled themselves into their spots. The door soon opened, revealing Phineas, who looked around to see who had rung the bell.

"Hello…?" he asked, but saw no one. Just as he was about to go back inside, Phineas glanced down and saw the envelope. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. After scanning it quickly, he gasped out loud.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the park for a little while," Phineas called inside.

"Okay, be safe," was the answer, so Phineas shut the door behind him and hurried over to his bike, which was leaned up against the side of the house. Quickly putting on his helmet and mounting it, he pedaled off quickly down the street. The minute Milly saw he was gone, she spoke once more into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, next one, Heckle!"

Gretchen aimed another pebble at Isabella's house and again fired perfectly. The Fireside Girls hid once more as Isabella poked her head outside.

"Hmm, no one here…oh, what's this?" Isabella wondered aloud as she saw the letter and took it from the stoop. After she read it, she gasped much like Phineas just had.

"I'm going out for a little while, Mom, I'll be right back," Isabella yelled inside, and ran for her bike without waiting for an answer. She got on and hurriedly pedaled off in the same direction as Phineas. The moment she was gone, the Fireside Girls cheered.

"Congratulations, girls," Milly said, "Mission accomplished!"

The Fireside Girls left their hiding places and joyfully chatted about their success as they headed back to the clubhouse. Now, the only thing left to do was wait to hear from Ginger, who was hiding in wait at the park to watch what was going to happen. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think we all know what that means...so stay tuned for Chapter 7, and thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much to all who read - this last chapter had the most hits and reviews of all of them! Special thanks of course to the reviewers: doofenshmirtzevilimcemployee, Monnikce, WordNerb93, TheCartoonFanatic01, and Midnight4568. As always (which I also forgot to mention last time), I do not own Phineas and Ferb. And now, please enjoy Chapter 7...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"Everything's gone wrong!"

Ginger had just burst in the Fireside Girls' clubhouse, startling her friends with her yelling.

"Wait, what went wrong? I thought we had it all planned out," Katie asked.

"I know, but it backfired!" Ginger said. "See, it all got ruined when Adyson showed up…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Adyson was there?" Holly asked incredulously.

"Yes! And she…"

"Hey, slow down, Ginger," Milly said. "Start from the beginning: what happened?"

"Okay, okay," Ginger said. "So I was hiding out in the park, right? I was behind this tree by the entrance, waiting for Phineas and Isabella. They didn't show up for a while, so I was just daydreaming, but suddenly Adyson came up behind me and grabbed me! She asked me what I was doing there, and I said I was waiting for Phineas and Isabella, because I didn't really want her to punch me out. Then she let go of me and ran off, but before I could follow her, Phineas showed up.

"He got off his bike and started looking around, and a minute later Isabella came in. She ran up to him and asked what he had to talk to her about. But Phineas said that he got a note that said _she_ had something to tell _him_. And she said, 'But I got a note too'…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that," Holly interrupted, "that was all part of the plan. But when'd it get messed up?"

"Well, it looked like Phineas was going to say something to Isabella," Ginger continued, "but before he could, Adyson came out of nowhere. And you'll never guess what she said…"

"What?" all the Fireside Girls yelled in unison.

"She asked him to the Danville Summer Dance!"

Everyone gasped.

"No!"

"How could she?"

"What'd he say?"

"You'll never believe this," Ginger said, "but he said yes!"

"NO!" the other girls shouted together in total disbelief.

"I know, right?" Ginger answered. "Well, it was more like a mumbled response, like, 'Um…well, er, I mean…sure…' as if he wasn't sure what to say."

"I can't believe it!" Holly yelled.

"What'd Isabella do?" Milly asked.

"She stood there in shock for a few seconds," Ginger replied, "but then she took off out of the park, and it sounded like she was crying. And Phineas called out and tried to run after her, but then Adyson stopped him and started spouting random things about how she was so excited to see the moon tonight, etc. And then Baljeet walked by and I didn't see the rest," Ginger blushed sheepishly.

The Fireside Girls all sat down at once, blown away by what they had just heard. They sat in shocked silence until Milly spoke up.

"Well, girls," Milly said, "I think our duty now is first and foremost to comfort our leader. Holly and Ginger, would you go over to Isabella's house and keep her company? And Katie and Gretchen, I'm sending you to go find Adyson and keep an eye on her: we don't want her messing things up anymore than she already has. Now, get going, everyone!"

All the Fireside Girls got up and began to head out the door. But a question struck Holly and she turned back to Milly before she left.

"But what are you going to do, Milly?" Holly asked.

"I'm going to try this from another angle," Milly replied. "I'm off to see the person who knows Phineas best: Ferb Fletcher."

* * *

><p><strong>And knowing Ferb, he can fix anything...as we shall see in Chapter 8! Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy new year everyone! I suppose that's a couple of days late, but still...wow, so many hits and reviews! So, of course, I'd like to thank very much all of my reviewers: , Midnight4568, PandF785, TheCartoonFanatic01, ApostolicPrincessinGod, BroadwayFanGirl91 (three times :)), WordNerb93, Monnicke, Fletcher-Inator, and pvt awesome! I'm so glad you guys are getting into the story. And now, moving along to Chapter 8...and again, as always, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"…and so then Adyson stopped him, and yeah…we're not sure what to do."

Milly was in Ferb's room, busy explaining what had happened between Phineas, Isabella, and Adyson. Ferb listened quietly and intently as Milly told the story, and nodded as she finished.

"So, can you help?" Milly asked. "I mean, no one knows Phineas like you do. Maybe you can help him fix things with Isabella."

Ferb nodded silently, thinking about what this would require. But the noise of the front door opening and shutting downstairs awoke him. He glanced at Milly, who realized what he meant.

"Yeah, you're right, that's probably him," Milly said. "I should go – let me know if it all works out, okay?"

Ferb nodded assent and Milly left the room. A few moments later, Phineas trudged inside gloomily and shut the door behind him. He sat down sadly on his bed away from Ferb, looking towards the wall, as if he didn't want to talk to anyone. But Ferb, undeterred, went over and sat next to him anyway quietly. Eventually, Phineas began to speak.

"I am so stupid, Ferb."

Ferb said nothing as Phineas took a deep breath and continued.

"I was about to ask Isabella to go to the dance with me tomorrow night, when Adyson showed up and asked me first. And I wasn't sure what to say, so I sort of just said yes, and then Isabella ran away crying. So she probably hates me now and will never talk to me again. I feel awful."

Phineas paused and Ferb tried to give him an understanding look. But Phineas hit himself instead.

"This is all my fault!" he yelled angrily at himself. "Why didn't I just say no to Adyson? What's wrong with me? I am so stupid!"

Phineas hit himself again and fell back on his bed in despair. Ferb got up without saying a word and picked up the old stress ball that was on the bedside table. Phineas used this whenever he got really stressed out during school, and Ferb figured his brother could also use it now. Ferb handed it to Phineas, who took it and started squeezing it.

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas said, and didn't speak for a while after that. Ferb sat there wordlessly as well, waiting as his brother got a chance to calm down.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" Phineas eventually asked.

Ferb nodded, but Phineas's face fell anyway.

"I wouldn't," Phineas admitted. "Why do I always have to mess things up?"

Ferb pointed to the shelf of blueprints in the corner of the room.

"Well, yeah, I know I don't mess up all of our projects, but…"

Ferb pointed to Perry, who was asleep in his bed.

"Well, I guess I can take care of Perry too, but…"

Ferb began to point to somewhere else.

"Will you stop with the pointing?" Phineas yelled, annoyed.

Ferb cautiously nodded at the stress ball.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Phineas said, and started squeezing the ball again. "But listen: I just knew this was going to happen. I was so scared about asking Isabella out 'cause…well, she's too important to me, and I was afraid if I did I'd mess it up. And look, I was right."

Ferb raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess that's stupid too," Phineas sighed. "But what if I really have ruined it? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if…"

"You know," Ferb interrupted, speaking for the first time and startling his brother, "the road of life is filled with ups and downs. It's up to you who joins you on the journey, and if they truly love you, they'll stick with you no matter what. But if they're as important to you as you say they are, sometimes you have to take the first step."

Phineas was silent for a while after that. Ferb said nothing, but eventually got up. He knew he'd given his brother a lot to think about. Quietly exiting the room, he went down the hall and took out his cell phone. He texted Milly, saying, "P's doing better." Moments later, Milly replied with, "Gr8, thnx Ferb. I hope Ginger & Holly r having good luck w/ Izzie." Ferb smiled and texted back, "I'm sure they r." With Holly and Ginger to talk to, Ferb knew Isabella would be back on track soon. He could only hope he had done the same for Phineas.

.

Meanwhile, Holly and Ginger sat in Isabella's room, handing her tissues as tears rolled down her face. Eventually Isabella's eyes started to dry, and Ginger got up and spoke.

"I'll go get some snacks," Ginger said, "that'll help make you feel better."

"I doubt it," Isabella muttered, but Ginger left anyway. Holly patted Isabella on the back as she wiped her eyes.

"I just can't believe it, Holly," Isabella said. "I thought maybe for a minute he actually liked me…I mean, I was so excited when I got that note…"

Holly looked away at this and felt guilty, but Isabella didn't notice.

"…and I thought for sure he was going to ask me to the dance…but then he tore my heart into a thousand pieces!"

Isabella angrily picked up a pillow and threw it on the floor, then collapsed on her bed, crying in earnest once more.

"How could he do that to me?" she cried. "How could he go with her and say yes in front of me? Doesn't he even care how I feel? Does he really not know that I…that I…"

Isabella was unable to go on. Holly gently gave Isabella a comforting hug.

"There, there, Izzie, it's okay," Holly whispered. "Just let it out."

"Why do I mess everything up?" Isabella cried into Holly's shoulder. "I can't ever do anything right when it comes to him…"

"You know, sometimes when things don't work out," Holly said gently, "it means they're just not meant to be."

"But Phineas and I _are_ meant to be together!" Isabella answered. "I mean, in the future I'm supposed to marry him…"

"…or Ferb," Ginger noted, coming back in with the snacks.

Isabella burst into tears again as Holly mouthed, "Not helping!" to Ginger.

"Sorry," Ginger mouthed back, and to shut herself up, munched on some guacamole-latkes that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had made.

"I should just give up," Isabella moaned. "I'll go live under a rock for the rest of my life."

"Look, Isabella," Holly said, "you _make_ the future with what you do in the present. So in twenty years, do you really want to look back and have lived under a rock the whole time? I don't think so."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Isabella said. "Phineas likes Adyson, he's going with her to the Danville Summer Dance tomorrow!"

"Then you've got to tell Phineas how you feel," Holly answered. "Stand up for yourself! If you _are _meant to be together, then he'll recognize how he really feels about you, too. But if you don't, nothing's going to change, and he'll go to the dance with Adyson. And that's the simple truth."

Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes, sat up, and thought about that for a moment.

"I think you're right, Holly," Isabella eventually admitted, "I have to tell him how I feel. And I have to start standing up for myself, too…especially with Adyson. I've got to tell her who's boss."

"That's right," Holly smiled. Isabella smiled back herself, a little weaker, but it was genuine. And there was a little determined look in her eyes as well, something like the old Isabella.

"I think I'll go clean myself up a little," Isabella said, and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Ginger took a break from the guacamole-latkes to cheer.

"Yay, she's better!" Ginger said. "Success!"

"Yep, I guess so," Holly smiled. "I only hope Gretchen and Katie are pulling things together with Adyson…"

* * *

><p><strong>But will they be able to? I guess we'll figure that out in Chapter 9...thanks for reading everyone and please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Hope everyone's doing well - especially my reviewers! Special thanks to Fletcher-inator, BroadwayFanGirl91, WordNerb93, TheCartoonFanatic01, and Kyia-Denae for their continued support. Of course, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. So thanks for reading everyone, and please enjoy Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Gretchen slid into the alleyway, poked her head out, and peered around the corner. Motioning to Katie, she noted the coast was clear. The two of them ran around the building and hid behind a dumpster, surveying the street ahead.

"Where is she?" Katie muttered, looking furiously back and forth across the road. "She was just there!"

"Well, she has had all the same stealth training we have," Gretchen admitted. "I mean, she is still a Fireside Girl."

"But we were undetectable!" Katie protested. "We practiced all our newest movements…"

"And we've lost her, it's no big problem," Gretchen interrupted. "We'll just head back to her house and wait for her there…"

"Or you could just turn around," came a voice from behind them.

Gretchen and Katie jumped and spun around to face Adyson, who was pointing a loaded slingshot at the both of them, looking particularly grumpy.

"Start talking," she said. "What's your mission here?"

"Fireside Girls never give in under pressure…" Gretchen began.

"We were sent to follow you!" Katie blurted out, then looked apologetically at Gretchen, who hit herself in the head in frustration.

"I see," Adyson answered. "Well, I'll just have to take you hostage then…"

"Wait, Adyson," Gretchen said, "let's stop this. We're all friends, we shouldn't be fighting like this!"

"Friends, huh?" Adyson replied. "Ha! You showed your true allegiance when you sided with Isabella."

"But she's our leader…" Katie said.

"So? That doesn't mean she deserves Phineas," Adyson said.

"Phineas, Phineas, Phineas!" Gretchen yelled out suddenly, causing Adyson to pause. "Is he all you two think about? He's not the be all, end all, you know!"

"But…"

"But you two are Fireside Girls! You're better than that! Even if you're in love with him, you two have to overlook that and see what truly matters: your friendship! Is going on a date with Phineas really more important than that?"

Adyson stopped and thought about all the things she and Isabella had done that summer together: all the things they'd built, all the songs they'd sang, all the patches they'd earned…Isabella had always been there for Adyson when she needed it, and now Adyson was abandoning that. Gretchen was right: losing Isabella's friendship wasn't worth this fight over Phineas.

"Well," Katie said, breaking Adyson's train of thought, "there is a rule in the Fireside Girls handbook that says if two girls are fighting over someone, they can do rock-paper-scissors to officially see who gets to go out with them."

"No," Adyson replied, staring off into space, deep in thought. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Wait, really?" Katie said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Adyson answered slowly. "And guys…I'm sorry for fighting with you. Can I…come be a Fireside Girl again?"

"Truth is," Gretchen smiled, "you never stopped being one." She gave Adyson a big hug, in which Katie joined in.

"So, are you ready to come back to the clubhouse?" Katie asked. "We can explain to Isabella…"

"Not yet," Adyson interrupted. "There's something I've got to do first. But I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, sure, see ya," Gretchen and Katie said, and Adyson smiled before hurrying off towards the Danville suburbs.

"Where do you think she's going?" Katie asked her friend.

"To do the right thing," Gretchen grinned as she began to head back for the clubhouse with Katie. "I've got a feeling she'll be stopping at the Flynn-Fletcher household on her way home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally beginning to come together...and we'll see what happens back in the old backyard in Chapter 10. Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been slow about posting this week, exams and what not...but now that's done with and I'm back on the story. Unfortunately, we're drawing close to the end, but I hope you'll like this chapter (it was my favorite to write). As always, I'd like to thank my readers and faithful reviewers: , BroadwayFanGirl91, Stinkfly3, TheCartoonFanatic01, and Midnight4568. Of course, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. And now, please enjoy Chapter 10...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The sun drooped lower and lower in the sky. Phineas waited anxiously in the backyard as Ferb stood silently as ever next to him. He twiddled his thumbs, tapped his feet…anything to relieve the nervousness that was now filling him.

"Ferb, I don't know if I can do this," Phineas said. "I mean, what if I can't tell Adyson…worse, what if I can't tell Isabella…"

Ferb simply cut Phineas off with his hand, and took a deep breath, motioning for Phineas to follow. Phineas did, and felt a little better.

"Thanks, bro," he said. Suddenly there was a noise from the driveway, and before Phineas had time to prepare, Adyson pushed open the gate.

_Ok, here goes nothing_, Phineas thought to himself, and took another deep breath. He approached Adyson, and was just opening his mouth when Adyson began to speak.

"Wait, Phineas," she said, "there's something I've got to tell you."

Phineas gulped and nodded silently. Ferb gave his brother an encouraging, small salute before heading inside the house, leaving Phineas and Adyson alone.

"Look, Phineas," Adyson said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened today. I…haven't been exactly fair to you."

Phineas was quiet, unsure of how to respond. Adyson glanced away and blushed a little bit.

"See, the truth is, Phineas…I like you…but you probably figured that out already."

There was a moment of awkward pause. Phineas took a deep breath and was about to speak again, but Adyson went on.

"But even so," she said, "I haven't really been fair to your feelings about me…or Isabella."

Phineas blushed and turned away himself this time, causing Adyson to sigh and give him a defeated smile.

"I knew it," she admitted. "I guess I was just too jealous of her…it didn't go the way I wanted to. I shouldn't have been so mean to her about it…and I shouldn't have pressured you into going to the dance with me either."

There was another pause before Adyson finished.

"So…I'm going to ask someone else to go to the dance with me. Who knows, maybe I'll ask Baljeet or something – although I guess that would make Ginger mad."

This made both Phineas and Adyson chuckle. She sighed and smiled at him again, before giving him a sudden hug that surprised him.

"See you around, Phineas," Adyson said, letting go and turning towards the gate. "I expect tomorrow's Big Idea to be really exciting, you know…"

Phineas nodded and smiled gratefully as Adyson headed for the gate. But as she was about to open it, the gate pushed open from the other side, revealing Isabella.

Isabella was shocked for a moment, and was about to say something to Adyson, but was cut off.

"The floor is yours, fearless leader," Adyson smiled, and gestured to the yard. Isabella stood there speechless for a moment, before smiling broadly and giving Adyson a hug. Adyson waved goodbye and took off down the driveway, knowing that Phineas and Isabella would want to be alone. And as she walked, the sun finally set in the sky.

"Hi, Phineas," Isabella said shyly, turning to her friend.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas replied. The two looked into each other's eyes silently for a moment, but turned away and blushed when they realized it. Phineas was the first to speak.

"So, um, did you come to see the moon projection?" Phineas asked.

"Uh, yeah, that was it…" Isabella answered, feeling very nervous again.

"Well, come over and sit down then," Phineas said, gesturing to a blanket on the grass. "The satellite should fire up any minute now."

They both sat down next to each other, looking up at the bright moon. They remained in an awkward silence for a while, both unsure of how to say what they both desperately needed to say.

"I'm sorry," they both spoke together suddenly, turning to each other. Embarrassed, they quickly turned away again.

"I…I shouldn't have run off like that," Isabella said, looking at the ground, "after…well, you know…"

"And I shouldn't have said anything," Phineas said, looking at the sky, "after she…well, I should've said…"

Phineas went to put his hand down on the blanket, but it landed on Isabella's hand instead. Blushing, he was about to pull it away, when, glancing at Isabella's eyes, he saw something in them. Something…beautiful. And he couldn't look away.

"Isabella," Phineas spoke, just letting the words come out of his mouth, "there's been something I've been meaning to tell you – I…you…really mean a lot to me, and I…well, I don't think I could've done any of the things I've done this summer without you being there...and so I…well, I…"

Isabella stared back deep into his eyes, clutching his hand, and she somehow seemed to understand. "Oh, Phineas …"

All of a sudden there was a loud noise in the distance. Phineas and Isabella quickly looked up and saw that the satellite had turned on and was now projecting on the moon. But the picture they saw wasn't the projection Phineas had been expecting; it was…

"Us!" Isabella cried. "You made the projection of you and me in a heart! Oh, Phineas, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"Well, actually, I…" Phineas started to explain, but was interrupted by Isabella surrounding him in a huge hug. He smiled in spite of himself and decided not to mention it for now.

"Isabella," Phineas spoke as they broke apart, taking a deep breath, "will you…come to the Danville Summer Dance with me?"

The squeal that emanated from Isabella was so loud that Phineas could swear people on the other side of the Tri-State Area heard it. "Yes, yes, oh yes!" she cried and threw her arms around him again, causing his inside fears to finally release and make him grin widely.

As the two sat there in an embrace, Phineas thought he could not be happier. He glanced up at the house for a second, and noticed that Ferb was standing in their bedroom window. Smiling, Ferb winked at his brother and walked away. Phineas grinned: he was pretty sure he knew who had rigged the projection now. But being there in Isabella's arms, he couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading all! Keep your eyes open for the last chapter, coming later this weekend...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy MLK day everybody! So here is the final chapter of my first fanfiction (which I had a blast writing, by the way), and I hope you all enjoy. I'd like to thank all my readers for their support, but especially my reviewers, including Im BusyPlanningGlobalDomination (who I forgot to mention last time, sorry about that), WordNerb93, BroadwayFanGirl91, and Midnight4568. You guys are the greatest! As always, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I also do not own the song I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues by Elton John, which I thought I should include in this chapter. If you've never heard it before, I encourage you to listen to it, it's one of my favorite songs of all time. :) Again, thank you all for sticking with my story, and without further ado, I give you the final chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_"I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!_

_I wanna wanna wanna have fun fun fun!"_

_._

Everyone clapped as Linda Flynn-Fletcher took a bow. She left the stage and took a seat next to her husband, who was sitting off of the dance floor, surveying the scene.

"Oh, Lawrence," she said, "The dance has been such a success this year! Look at all these kids enjoying themselves! I'm so glad we decided to help chaperone."

"Same here," Lawrence agreed. "How many comeback tours until you get the free pie, by the way?"

"Hmmm," Linda thought, "20 or so, maybe?"

The M.C. for the night then came onstage and took the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lindana!"

The crowd applauded again, and Linda smiled and took another bow.

"And now," the M.C. continued, "it's time for the world-famous annual Danville Summer Dance dancing contest! Everyone get up front and start dancing – our judges will decide the winners after watching your moves to this next song!"

A cool dance beat began to play, and most everyone hurried to the dance floor. Phineas and Isabella, however, who were sitting in the back of the room together, knew the inevitable outcome of this contest. The two stayed behind and Phineas gave his brother a wink as Ferb walked up front calmly.

"See, he'll start off slow," Phineas explained to Isabella as they watched Ferb sway slowly on the dance floor. "And then, when everyone least expects it, he'll bust a sweet move!"

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Ferb broke into an amazing breakdancing routine. Everyone stopped to watch as Ferb moved with wondrous skill. And to end his act, he did his famous up-the-wall backslide up a speaker and landed in a split on top. Everyone applauded profusely. The M.C. came back onstage holding a trophy.

"And the winner is, for the fifth year in a row, Ferb Fletcher!"

Everyone cheered as the M.C. helped Ferb off the speaker and handed him the trophy. Phineas and Isabella applauded from the back of the room.

"That's my bro," Phineas smiled.

Isabella grinned back at him and sighed with delight, for Phineas had timidly taken her hand during the dance.

Baljeet and Buford were sitting at another table on the other side of the room. Baljeet was casually observing Phineas and Isabella while Buford was munching on some snacks.

"Look at them, they are so cute!" Baljeet mused. "I guess everything worked out, didn't it, Buford...? Buford? Where'd you go?"

Baljeet looked around him but Buford had disappeared from the table and was nowhere to be seen. Baljeet glanced at the dance floor however, and saw the bully standing there, heading over towards the chatting Fireside Girls.

"I wonder what he's up to…" Baljeet thought to himself. But suddenly a slow song started to play over the speakers.

"All right, everyone," the M.C. said, "it's time to grab a partner for a slow dance! Pick a special someone and start swaying, people!"

Baljeet watched as Buford then went up behind someone and tapped them on the shoulder. The person turned around and Baljeet realized it was Adyson. Buford, acting very out of character, smiled graciously and took a deep bow, then outstretched his hand to the girl. Adyson gasped, glanced at her friends with a look of excitement, then took Buford's hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Oh, how cute!" Baljeet said.

"Why, thank you, Baljeet," someone spoke from behind him, "you're so sweet sometimes!"

Baljeet whirled around to see Ginger standing there in a beautiful dress. His jaw dropped and he mumbled something incoherently.

"Might I have this dance?" Ginger smiled. Baljeet nodded and mumbled something again as Ginger helped him out of his chair. Unbelieving, Baljeet began to slowly move across the dance floor as Ginger put her arms around him and began to dance to the music. Ginger grinned in spite of herself: all the work with Isabella yesterday had made her feel so much more confident in herself, and apparently it had worked. Buford gave Baljeet an encouraging punch in the arm as he and Adyson circled by. Baljeet didn't even notice: he was too preoccupied with the idea that someone actually wanted to dance with him.

Meanwhile, Candace was walking outside with Jeremy in the nearby garden, letting out all her frustrations with her brothers.

"I can never win!" Candace complained. "I can never prove to Mom that they're up to something! The mysterious force is up against me! Those evil little boys are…"

"Wait, wait, slow down, Candace," Jeremy said. "Evil? You're brothers aren't evil."

"Sure they are," Candace responded. "They go around and make contraptions every day to mess with my head. How is that not evil?"

"You're beginning to sound like this pharmacist I taught guitar to once," Jeremy said, chuckling. "Your brothers aren't bad at all – in fact, I think if you stopped and joined in what they do every once in a while, you might even have a little fun."

"Fun?" Candace exclaimed. "How could I have fun when their super-bustable machine would be taunting me?"

Candace glanced in a window to the dance and saw Phineas inside, sitting at a table.

"Look, there's Phineas now!" Candace told Jeremy. "I bet he's coming up with some way to ruin the dance for everyone by building a giant breakdancing robot or something…"

"I don't think so, Candace," Jeremy smiled, looking closer at the scene. "I think he's just having a good time with a special friend."

"Wait, what do you mean…?" Candace said, and leaned to see behind Phineas. Spotting Isabella, she stopped and said, "Oh…I get it."

Candace sat down on a bench and sighed. "Well, I suppose I could still bust him…I mean, he is a little young to have a girlfriend…"

"But I don't really see the harm," Jeremy added, taking a seat next to Candace, "especially if Phineas feels the same way about Isabella that I do about you."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Candace grinned, and she and Jeremy shared a kiss.

.

"Well, everybody," the M.C. announced, "it's time for the last dance of the night! You've been a wonderful audience, so we've got something special lined up for you. Ladies and gentlemen, Love Händel!"

The whole room burst into applause as Danny, Bobbi, and Sherman walked onstage and waved to the crowd. Bobbi and Sherman took their places on the bass and drums as Danny walked to the microphone, waiting for people to gather on the dance floor.

"All right, everyone!" Danny called out. "This song's a tribute to being with the one you love in the time you have together. Let's take it away, guys!"

In a surprise move, Danny didn't head for his guitar, but sat down at the piano that was behind him, adjusted the mike to point to him, and began to play and sing.

.

_"Don't wish it away, don't look at it like it's forever._

_ Between you and me, I could honestly say that things can only get better."_

_._

Linda and Lawrence excitedly got up and swayed to the song, reminded of their youth. All the other kids broke into couples and began slow dancing. Baljeet and Ginger, Buford and Adyson…even Candace and Jeremy came in to dance. But one couple seemed to be missing: Phineas and Isabella were still sitting alone.

.

_"And while I'm away, dust out the demons inside._

_And it won't be long before you and me run to the place in our hearts where we __hide."_

_._

Hearing these words, Phineas couldn't help but feel like Danny was singing about him and Isabella. He desperately wanted to ask Isabella to dance with him, but he was already nervous enough holding her hand that he wasn't sure what to do. Isabella felt the same way, but also couldn't find the words to say it.

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues:_

_ Time on my hands could be time spent with you."_

_._

"Come on, Phineas," the boy told himself. "You can do this – you'll regret it if you don't."

And feeling like this was now or never, Phineas stood up from the table and held out his hand to Isabella.

"Isabella, could I have this dance?" he breathed.

.

_"Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_ Rolling like thunder under the covers…"_

_._

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "With pleasure."

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

_._

She took his hand, and they walked down to the dance floor together. Standing between their happy friends, who seemed so adept at this already, Isabella timidly put her arms around Phineas, who nervously reciprocated.

.

_"Just stare into space, picture my face in your hands._

_ Live for each second without hesitation and never forget I'm your man."_

_._

Phineas and Isabella began to sway back and forth. Feeling butterflies continue to fly through his stomach, Phineas glanced over at Jeremy and Candace, trying to see if there was anything else he should be doing. But they appeared to just be swaying as he and Isabella were.

.

"_Wait on me, girl – cry in the night if it helps,_

_ But more than ever, I simply love you more than I love life itself."_

_._

Closing her eyes, Isabella sighed and leaned on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas' heart leapt inside of him, but he tried to stay calm.

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues:_

_ Time on my hands could be time spent with you._

_ Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_ Rolling like thunder under the covers…_

_ And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

.

As the solo played, Isabella and Phineas slowly moved across the floor. Phineas felt himself slowly relaxing in Isabella's arms, and she in his. They came to rest at the middle of the floor, unaware and uncaring that everyone else could see them.

.

_"Wait on me, girl – cry in the night if it helps,_

_ But more than ever, I simply love you more than I love life itself."_

_._

Phineas looked into Isabella's eyes, and she looked back into his. They seemed connected somehow.

.

"_And I guess that's why they call it the blues…"_

_._

"Oh, Phineas…" Isabella said breathlessly, "I just want you to know…I've had a lot of great days this summer, but…"

The words were lost before she could say them. Isabella had lost herself in Phineas's eyes. But somehow, he seemed to understand.

.

_"Time on my hands could be time spent with you…"_

_._

"Me too," he said, losing himself right back in her eyes.

.

_"Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_ Rolling like thunder under the covers…"_

_._

Then Phineas, compelled by some greater power from deep inside him, began to pull closer to Isabella. Feeling her heart beat wildly inside of her, Isabella took a deep breath.

_._

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

_._

"Phineas, are you sure about this?" she whispered.

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

_._

"Yes," he breathed back, "yes I am."

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

_._

And as the music faded into the background, Phineas and Isabella felt the rest of the world drop away. Knowing that this moment was everything, and somehow knowing this was not the last, their lips met.

.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much everyone! I hope you all liked the ending. :) I'm still putting together ideas, but I hope to have my next fanfic up fairly soon, and I hope you guys will check that one out too! See you all later!<strong>

**- MuchuFox**


End file.
